Naruto, legendary ANBU from konoha
by Rachan.forever
Summary: bocah pirang berumur 3 tahun di tolong dari tindakan keras penduduk desa oleh sang ANBU captain, Uchiha Itachi. tumbuh rasa saling percaya diantara keduanya tapi apakah rasa itu akan kekal? ANBUnaruto! ANBUitachi!,fullsummary inside!R&R please - REWRITE
1. pertemuan

**ARUTO, LEGENDARY ANBU FROM KONOHA**

**Summary:**

Pada suatu malam, seorang bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki menemui nasib malangnya. Bagi penduduk desa, pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak menjadi hal yang luar biasa. Mereka mencaci maki bahkan melakukan tindakan keras pada bocah tersebut yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Suatu malam, ia di tolong oleh Itachi Uchiha, seorang ANBU captain yang diberikan tugas oleh sang sandaime hokage untuk melindungi Naruto.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua tumbuh dewasa dengan perasaan saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Di usianya yang beranjak 11 tahun, Naruto sudah menduduki posisi vice captain ANBU dibawah perintah itachi. Pada saat itu organisasi ANBU menduduki posisi puncaknya, mereka di pimpin oleh 2 anggota ANBU legendaris yang mempunyai nama julukannya sendiri di dunia "gelap". Itachi dikenal dengan sebutan "Kuro no ken" atau si pedang hitam, aksinya yang terkesal brutal dan profesional membuat para kepala klan menghormatinya. Naruto dikenal sebagai "kamen no shiro" atau si topeng putih, di saat menjalankan misinya naruto tak pernah gagal ataupun meninggalkan tanda yang mencurigakan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menaruh curiga padanya karena ia selalu terlihat riang dan penuh dengan canda tawa tetapi dibalik "topeng" nya, tersembunyi salah satu ahli pembunuh terbaik di desa Kohona.

di usianya yang beranjak 15 tahun, itachi melakukan sebuah dosa besar yang mungkin tak dapat di ampuni oleh siapapun, ia membantai habis seluruh klannya, klan uchiha. terkecuali adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pergi bergabung dengan organisasi gelap Akatsuki dengan meninggalkan sejuta pedih di desa Konoha. Partnernya yang putus asa dan merasa dikhianati oleh figure seorang kakak dan generasi terakhir Uchiha yang mengubah jalan hidupnya menjadi jalan kelam yang di penuhi rasa balas dendam….

**Disclaimer:** Hak sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san, sementara saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar….

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

"**Kyuubi bicara"**

**'Pikiran****Kyuubi '**

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge**

"Dasar monster! Pergi kau dari desa ini! lenyap saja kau dari dunia ini!"

"Aaaarghh! Rintih seorang anak laki – laki berusia 3 tahun"

"Mati kau monster!"

"Hentikaan! Ampuuun!"

Rintih dan jerit dari bibir anak laki-laki itu pun tak terelakan lagi. Keluar karena rasa sakit atas penyiksaan yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa konoha.

Benar, nama anak itu ialah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak laki-laki yang di anugerahi kekuatan luar biasa yang ditanamkan dalam tubuhnya. Didalam tubuh anak itu, terdapat seekor rubah yang berkekuatan dasyat yang biasa disebut dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi merupakan salah satu hewan suci berekor Sembilan dari 9 ekor hewan suci yang terlahir didunia ini. Setiap desa di jaman tersebut berprinsip bahwa jika dapat mendapatkan hewan suci tersebut, desa tersebut akan di anugerahi kekuatan yang sangat dasyat dengan memanfaatkan hewan suci tersebut sebagai senjata.

Hewan suci tersebut biasa dikenal dengan sebutan bijuū, sementara seorang pengendali bijuū dikenal dengan sebutan jinjuūriki.

Hidup seorang jinjuūriki tak pernah terkesan menyenangkan. Hidup dalam tekanan dan siksaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berupa mental maupun kontak fisik. Rasa kesepian dalam menjalani hidup, serasa tak pernah lepas. Hal tersebut didasari oleh 'monster' yang ada didalam diri mereka. Tak ada yang mau berteman ataupun hanya sekedar berdekatan dengan mereka, sang jinjuūriki. Tak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaan mereka dan cenderung menginginkan mereka untuk lenyap dari dunia ini.

Hal tersebut, telah dirasakan pula oleh jinjuūriki kecil dari desa konoha Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tak punya teman dan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia. Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki yang merupakan seorang ketua organisasi ANBU wanita, meninggal setelah melahirkan Naruto ke dunia yang tampak suram di kedua mata Naruto. Semetara ayah Naruto bernama Minato Namikaze, mantan hokage ke-4 desa konoha sekaligus master dalam bidang ilmu segel di Konoha.

Namikaze Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Uzumaki naruto, meninggal dunia setelah melakukan jutsu untuk menyegel kyuubi ke dalam tubuh anaknya, Naruto. Hingga kini, fakta bahwa Naruto merupakan anak dari hokage ke-4 dirahasiakan dan mendapatkan rank SS class secret. Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya hokage ke-3 saja.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAN. "

Teriak salah satu orang bertopeng naga sendari berdiri diantara Naruto yang terpojok dengan orang-orang desa yang nampak murka. Ia lantas menolong Naruto dan membantunya untuk memposisikan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk.

"Apa yang kalian pikir lakukan? Kalian berani mengeroyok anak kecil dengan satu lawan seribu orang seperti ini?"

"Diam kau ANBU! Kau tidak ada urusan dengan ini! kalau kau masih mau melindungi MONSTER ini, kau juga akan bernasib sama dengannya."

"Kalian pikir aku takut ap—"

Naruto menarik lengan baju sang ANBU. Matannya terlihat sedih dan merasakan pedih akan rasa sakit yang dialaminya saat itu dan lantas ia berkata kepada sang ANBU yang menolongnya dan masih dalam posisi memeluknya erat.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau lari saja ANBU-san. Bila kau tetap disini dan melindungiku, penduduk desa akan ikut membencimu seperti mereka membenciku…"

"Naruto-san…"

Keheningan sejenak terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling beradu mata satu dengan yang lain. Mata biru laut cerah milik Naruto bersinar dengan indah terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan yang jatuh menyinarinya. Mata biru tersebut tampak sedih dan perih, seakan tak ada hari esok dalam mimpinya. Sementara Naruto dapat memandang jauh kedalam menembus topeng putih dengan ukiran naga yang dikenakan oleh sang ANBU yang berada dihadapannya. Mata merahnya darah crimson bersinar dengan indah, memandang mata biru miliknya dengan pandangan penuh rasa prihatin dan khawatir bercampur didalamnya.

Malam ini begitu membinggungkan bagi Naruto karena, baru kali inilah ada seseorang yang hendak menolongnya keluar dari kesulitan yang sedang ia alami. Sebelumnya, tak ada orang yang peduli padanya bahkan tak ada yang mau melihatnya. Mata merah yang bersinar dibalik topeng putih yang ia kenakan serasa merasuk kedalam hati Naruto yang pedih dan kesepian

"Tidak akan."

Jawab ANBU tersebut seraya mengendong pergi Naruto dari kerumunan masa yang tadi mengelilinginya. Ia meloncat dari atap rumah yang satu ke atap rumah yang lainnya sampai ia tiba di sebuah kediaman keluarga Namikaze dan akhirnya menurunkan anak kecil bermata biru laut tersebut dari gendongannya.

"Mulai saat ini, saya akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi anda Naruto-san"

"Te-tetapi mengapa?"

"Ini merupkan perintah hokage ke-3."

Seraya melanjutkan penjelasannya kepada Naruto, ia lantas melepaskan topeng naga yang ia pakai

"Nama saya adalah Itachi Uchiha, ketua dari tim ANBU. Saya ditugaskan oleh hokage-sama untuk melindungi anda."

Jelasnya dengan kalimat yang sopan.

"Hokage-sama? Tetapi mengapa ia bisa tahu? Aku tak pernah memberitahu keadaanku ini kepada siapapun…"

*Sigh* itachi pun seraya menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Lebih baik anda masuk dulu kedalam. Hokage-sama berkata, ini merupakan rumah milik anda dari peninggalan orang tua anda akan tetapi saya tidak tahu lebih lanjut dari ini, mohon maaf"

Keheningan seraya tercipta di antara mereka. Wajah sang anbu yang memandang rumah megah itu teralih kepada bocah laki-laki yang tidak bernjak dari pijakan kakinya.

*sigh* terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari anak itu dengan mata biru nya yang terpejam.

"Hokage-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya tetapi alangkah lebih baiknnya bila anda sendiri yang memberikan pengertian yang rinci kepada saya."

"Hahahaahaha, luar biasa seperti biasa Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar cukup tua seraya angin berhembus kencang membentuk tornado kecil dan tiba-tiba seseorang terlihat berada ditengah-tengahnya pusaran angin tersebut.

"Hokage-sama?"

Teriak itachi dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan sang hokage

"Hahahaha, sudah tak apa-apa itachi. Berdirilah."

Sang hokage memerintahkan Itachi untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri.

Didalam hatinya, Uchiha Itachi bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto dapat merasakan aura keberadaan sang hokage dimana ia sendiri selaku ANBU captain tak dapat merasakanya sama sekali.

"Mari kuperkenalkan dulu teman kecilku ini kepada mu Itachi, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze."

"nn.. Namikazee?"

Gumam Itachi. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama klan tersebut sebelumnya tetapi entah mengapa ia melupakannya…

"Ayah ku Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage."

Tambah naruto kepada Itachi.

"Oh iya, namikaze kan nama belakang yondime hokag—" dengan wajah innocentnya, Itachi berhasil mengingat nama klan tersebut yang membuat nya semakin terkejut.

"Tepat sekali Itachi, Naruto merupakan anak kandung dari yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, mantan captain organisasi ANBU."

"Astaga… tidak mungkiiin?"

* * *

Astagaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga fanfict Naruto pertamaku yang juga merupakan fanfict pertamaku ! XD

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ketikan atau informasi tentang Naruto dan mohon di maklumi… -.-;

**Dan pleaseeeeeeee R&R**

Di tunggu selalu ^^ - salam rachan


	2. janji

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasiiiih buanget buat yang uda membaca ff saya and review *bow down*

Saya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah tata bahasa di chapter 1 ini agar lebih mudah dimengerti dan enak dibaca ^^ *mudah-mudahan kerasa perubahanya -,-;

Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata/ketikan/informasi yang saya tampilkan di chapter sebelumnya, dan saya akan lebih berusaha meningkatkan kualitas (?) dari ff saya, hehehehehehehe.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca…

*eh lupa, jangan lupa review lgi y hehehehehe….

Disclaimer: Hak sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san, sementara saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar….

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

**"Kyuubi bicara"**

**'Pikiran Kyuubi '**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Tepat sekali Itachi, Naruto merupakan anak kandung dari yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, mantan ketua organisasi ANBU."

"Astaga… tidak mungkiiin?"

Ekspresi wajah Itachi seakan tak percaya akan kebenaran yang Ia dengar walaupun berita yang begitu mengejutkan ini dinyatakan sendiri oleh sang hokage. Matanya terus memandang kedua orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Mereka berdua menunggu Itachi untuk sadar dari shock yang diterimanya dan akhirnya sang hokage-lah yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dahulu? Kau tahu kan kalau udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuh mu, Naruto."

"Baiklah kakek."

Mereka ber-3 mulai memasuki kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

Masion tersebut berukuran sangat besar dan luas serta dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas yang memadai. Terdapat sebuah taman bunga yang terletak di halaman belakangan rumah, terlihat kelopak bungan mawar putih yang bertaburan dibawah sinar rembulan bulan purnama menghiasi pemandangan masion tersebut. Di samping kanan masion, terdapat bangunan yang di fungsikan sebagai dojo atau tempat berlatih.

Fasilitas yang tersedia di bagian dalam masion, tak kalah menariknya. Barang-barang yang ada tertata rapih dan terkesan simple sehingga berkesan bahwa "orang" yang tinggal disana, hidup dengan sederhana tetapi penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang yang meluap- luap dan hangat.

Didalam masion tersebut terdapat total 7 buah kamar tidur. dua buah di lantai 1, empat buah di lantai 2 dan satu kamar utama yang berukuran besar dilantai 3. Seluruh Kamar tidur , dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan fasilitas lainnya seperti lemari, meja kecil, sofa and barang hiasan lainnya.

Di lantai 1 terdapat sebuah ruangan yang di fungsikan sebagai perpustakaan. Ruangan tersebut berukuran sangat besar dan di penuhi oleh berbagai macam buku dan gulugan jutsu. Terdapat pula sebuah dapur yang berukuran sedang di samping perpustakaan.

Keheningan malam yang tak terelakan pun akhirnya terpecah dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari sang hokage

"Naruto, mulai saat ini kau akan berada di bawah perlindungan Itachi, ia merupakan ketua dari organisasi ANBU dan salah satu orang yang paling aku percaya. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku Naruto. Selama ini aku tak mengetahui perlakuan penduduk desa yang keji seperti itu."

"Jiji-sama…"

Itachi yang berdiri di samping sang hokage hanya terdiam bisu seribu bahasa. Padangan matanya tertuju pada bocah pirang yang duduk di depannya. Itachi dapat melihat tembus ke arah bocah pirang itu, melihat tembus ke dalam wajah yang separuh tertutupi oleh rambut pirang emasnya itu. Tergambarkan mata birunya tergenang dengan air dan tubuhnya yang gemetar kencang.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri bocah pirang itu, berlutut di hadapannya dan berkata

"Naruto-san, saya Itachi Uchiha ketua organisasi ANBU bersumpah kan terus berada di samping anda, melindungi anda dengan nyawa saya sampai titik darah penghabisan"

Kepala Naruto yang tadi merunduk, terangkat seketika saat mendengar janji yang terucap dari bibir sang Uchiha. Pandangan matanya untuk beberapa saat, tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan mata merah yang berlutut dihadapannya. Matanya tarbuka lebar, binggung dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan atau harus ia lakukan. Pandangan mata biru itupun teralih kepada kakek berbaju mantel putih-merah yang duduk di hadapannya.

Dilihatnya sang kakek hokage menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuaan. Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada sang hokage atas kebaikannya ini. hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya itu.

"Oji-san, arigatou…"

Sang hokage sekali lagi menganggukan kepalanya kepada Naruto. Bocah pirang kecil itupun lantas menghapus air mata yang menetes dari pipinya. Saat ini matanya tertuju kembali kepada sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Itachi-san, arigatou…"

Naruto lantas berdiri dan mendekap sang pemuda Uchiha dalam pelukan hangat dari sang bocah pirang. Air matanya yang tadi sudah sirna kembali membasahi pipinya. Ditengah suasana haru yang menyeruak di antara mereka, tiba-tiba….

"Eghhhhh" Rintih Naruto seraya merasakan rasa sakit yang sungguh hebat dari jantungnya. Ia mencengkram punggung sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Naruto?" Tanya sang hokage karena khawatir akan kondisi naruto yang terlihat memburuk.

Itachi yang merasakan kalau Naruto mencengkram punggungnya dengan hebat lantas menarik diri dari pelukan sang bocah pirang

"Naruto-sama?"

Ia mendapati sang bocah pirang dengan raut wajah yang kesakitan. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram punggung itachi sedangkan tanggan kirinya mencengkram dadanya.

"i-nn-sh-i.. ji-ji-se-gge-l-nya-…."

Hokage yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah pirang itu, langsung menggutuk dirinya seraya berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Akhirnya update jugaaaaa , mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya karena ada masalah teknis dengan computer saya -,-

Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek atau tidak memuaskan.

Mohon terus R&R ya… itu adalah motivasi dan hidup saya (?)

Ditunggu selal dan salam Ra-chan ^^


	3. hotaruchan

Mohon maaf yang seeeee besar/tinggi/dalem2 nyaaa ato apalah kepada semua pembacaaa! Dikarenakan banyak review yang mengatakan klo banyak typo jadi saya sudah rewrite story ini ^^.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang sangat membangun, mudah-mudahan setelah cerita ini di rewrite, pembaca lebih nyaman membacanya…

Dan seperti biasaaa, saya meminta maaf kalau di chapter ini terdapat kesalahan kata/ketikan/informasi dan yang lain sebagainya. Dan saya ingatkan, saya membuka hati saya lebar-lebar untuk review yang menyertakan berbagai informasi mengenai Naruto.

Baiklah, terima kasih dan selamat membaca…

Disclaimer: Hak sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san, sementara saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar….

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

**"Kyuubi bicara"**

**'Pikiran Kyuubi '**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****2**

"Egh…." Rintihku kecil.

Perlahan-lahan, mulai kucoba untuk membuka mataku. Aku tak tahu, dimanakah keberadaan ku sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang,hanya ada lorong hitam beratap tinggi tanpa akhir.

"**Akhirnya saat ini datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu bocah.."**

Terdengar suara raungan bersuara rendah yang sangat keras. Dapat kurasakan kalau tubuhku mulai gemetar, bulu kudukku berdiri, kumerasa kakiku seakan tak kuat lagi menopang berat badanku. Kudapati sesosok mahluk sejenis rubah berekor 9 nampak dihadapanku.

Tubuhnya besar, tingginya sekitar 100 cm (sebesar akamaru yang sudah dewasa -,-). Bulunya yang berwarna merah menyala terlihat sangat lembut. Bola matanya sangatlah indah dan menarik perhatian, mereka berwarna kuning menyala. Pandangan matanya sangat tajam, tetapi bukan kengerian atau ketakutan yang terpancar darinya melainkan ketegasan dan kebijaksanaan.

"Kyuubi?"

Tak ada respon dari sang rubah. Tak lama kemudian sang rubah menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Lalu dimana ini?"

"**Naruto…"**

Akhirnya sang rubah mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya sangat feminim dan terasa penuh dengan kesedihan didalamnya.

Sang rubah berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto, nampak wujudnya mulai berubah dan menyerupai seorang wanita paruh baya. Rambut wanita tersebut berwarna merah menyala, matanya berwarna kuning menyala dan kulinya berwarna putih dan kelihatan halus seperti sutra. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi semampai, ia mengenakan pakaian kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif sakura berwarna pink dibangian bawah serta tulisan kaji yang berlafalkan "kitsune" dibangian belakang tubuhnya.

"**Maafkan aku Naruto, ini semua salahku sehingga kau harus hidup menderita seperti ini.. seandainya aku tak ada di dunia ini, kau mungkin dapat hidup dengan damai seperti anak-anak seusiamu yang lain…"**

Sang rubah (wanita) berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berlutut dihadapannya. Ia merangkul Naruto kedalam pelukan eratnya. Wajahnya yang bersandar dipundak kanan sang bocah mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kyu—"

Naruto mendapat jiari telunjuk sang wanita di bibirnya, menghentikan ucapannya.

"**Hotaru"**

"Eh?"

"**Hotaru, itu namaku."** Ucapnya seraya melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya.

"**Naruto, sebenarnya tujuanku mengundangmu ke sini adalah untuk memberikan ini. Aku tak tahu kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak tapi.. setidaknya aku mau mencoba menolongmu. Kumohon terimalah ini."**

Kyuubi lantas menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam kepada Naruto.

"**Bukalah.."**

Narutopun membuka kotak tersebut untuk melihat isi yang ada didalamnya. Terdapat 3 buah kartu didalamnya.

"Untuk apa ini Hota-chan?"

Wajah sang wanita sekejap berubah menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar namanya panggilannya dari Naruto.

"**Bloodline.. didalam dirimu terdapat 3 buah bloodline yang berbeda-beda dan aku tak tahu darimana atau darisiapa kah kau bisa mendapatkan ini semua ."**

"Aku memiliki bloodline?" gumam naruto seakan tak percaya.

"**Kartu yang berwarna merah itu bernama Shakugan. Untuk penjelasan yang lebihmudahnya, Shakugan merupakan gabungan antara Bloodline klan hyuuga dan uchiha dan tentu saja punyamu ini jelas lebih hebat"**

"**Kartu yang berwarna hijau itu bernama elemental teretory. Dengan kekuatan ini kau dapat menguasai ke 6 element sekaligus tetapi tentu saja dalam jarak yang ditentukan."**

"**Dan yang terakhir kartu yang berwarna hitam ini bernama fortuner. Dengan bloodline ini, kau dapat memanggil dewi pengendali waktu dan mengendalikan waktu tetapi tentu saja hal ini mengakibatkan sang pemakainya dapat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari dikarenankan terlalu banyak memngunakan cakra, bagaimana?"**

"Sugoiiiii ! "

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari sang bocah.

"**Nah Naruto, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali. Mereka semua sudah menunggu mu dengan cemas, jangan kau buat mereka merasa khawatir lebih dari ini."**

"Hmm, baiklah. Tetapi kau kan sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan melatihku."

"*cukle* kita akan memulai latihannya pada pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya dan Naruto, ku ingatkan ya akan lebih baik untuk kita berdua bila kau tidak memberi tahukan siapapun mengenai hal ini, mengerti?"

"**Baiklah hota-chan, aku mengert-"**

Tak sempat ku selesaikan salam perpisahan ku pada Hotaru-chan, aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku sebagai pertanda kesadaranku muali kembali. Aku tak lagi terbaring dilantai dingin masion Namikaze melainkan di atas tempat tidur beralaskan kain putih yang empuk. Bau atau aroma disekitar kamar itu berbau menusuk seperti bau obat atau alkohol.

Perlahan-lahan kucoba untuk membuka mataku, cahaya yang terpancar dari lampu disekitarnya membuat pandangan ku kabur. Butuh waktu bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku, ia memanggil namaku berulang kali. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara laki-laki ah- tidak, mungkin anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ku ataupun lebih.

Begitu kubuka mata ku, nampak pemuda Uchiha, Uchiha itachi memandang ku dengan dengan pandangan mata yang dipenuhi rasa kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. Mata nya tak lagi berwarna merah, melainkan hitam khas klan Uchiha. walau dengan mata hitamnya itu, aku masih dapat melihat keindahan dan ketulusan di baliknya.

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Saya akan segera panggilakan peraw-"

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, itachi langsung membalikan badannya untuk menemui perawat tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa pergelangan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Naruto. Itachi dapat merasakan kalau gengamannya sangat lemah, mencerminkan tenaganya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan tinggal kan aku sendiri"

Mata biru lautnya terlihat sayu, pandangan matanya lemah dan tampak kabur sementara tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Itachi yang melihat hal itu lantas tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan dari sang bocah, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Ia lantas kembali ke tempatnya yang semula, ia duduk di kursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, anda harus beristirahat dahulu karena tubuh anda masih lemah. Saya sudah mendapat perintah dari Hokage-sama untuk menyampaikan berita ini saat anda sudah siuman. Mulai sekarang anda di harapkan tinggal di ANBU HQ"

"ANBU HQ?"

"Tempat itu bisa dibilang seperti asrama tempat tinggal para ANBU. Akan lebih aman bila anda tinggal disana dan mempermudah saya untuk mengontrol pendidikan anda.."

"Aku tak tahu tapi.."

"Setelah kupikir kan matang-matang, aku setuju dengan usulan Itachi, Naruto."

Suara seseorang terdengar seraya nampak sang hokage yang memasuki ruangan

"Kalau kau memang mensetujui keputusan ini, aku akan segera memproses kepindahan mu secepatnya Naruto."

"Aku memang tak keberatan jiji-sama, tetapi nampaknya kau sangat terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan ini. Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda pertimbangkan lagi, jiji-sama?"

Sang hokage hanya membalas usulan Naruto dengan senyum hangat nya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku ini masak-masak Naruto dan disamping itu, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku khawatir akan keselamatan mu Naruto.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu jiji-sama, arigatou ne…"

Sang hokage lantas merangkul sang bocah kecil.

"Hokage-sama, apakah sebaiknya anda membiarkan Naruto-sama untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu? Nampak nya kondisi tubuhnya masih sangatlah lemah"

"Ma.. ma.. Sepertinya kau benar Itachi. Baiklah Naruto, beristirahatlah sampai tubuhmu pulih kembali. Jika kau ada keperluan, jangan sungkan untuk menemuiku di menara hokage."

"Hai"

"Baiklah Naruto-sama, saya juga mohon diri. Jika ada perlu apa-apa, saya akan berjaga di depan pintu kamar anda."

Hokage dan sang ANBU muda beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Itachi mematikan lampu kamar tersebut dan membiarkan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

Lampu kamar Naruto sudah padam. Sepi dan keheningan seakan mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Bocah pirang kecil terlihat tertidur lelap di ranjang nya. Jendela kamar yang terbuka membiarkan sinar rembulan masuk menembus kamar tersebut.

Sesosok laki-laki muda Nampak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena faktor pencahayaan yang sangat minimum. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang sang bocang. Ia pun berbisik ditelinganya.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto-sama"

* * *

Yey! Update…! Bagaimana? Apakah masih terlalu pendek untuk chapter ini ? mohon maaaf sekali untuk chapter yang ke-2.. otak saya lagi mentok-tok-tok, hehehehehe

BTW, karena cerita ini saya rewrite, chapter selanjutnya akan saya gunakan untuk lembar review.. review sangat berharga bagi saya yang bias dikatakan seberharganya seperti emas(?)

Ya sudah, saya ingatkan kembali **jangan lupa REVIEW** ^^

Ditunggu selalu dan salam dari Ra-chan, ja ne


	4. review wall

**MissSomeone**  
2010-08-26 . chapter 1

Banyak typo tapi bagoooos bahasanya

**KnightofPhantaisia**  
2010-08-18 . chapter 2

alur cerita yang sangat menarik, bagus saya suka tetapi..

chapter 2nya kependekan *ditendang*

saya sudah nunggu hampir 1 bulan (bener kan?) tetapi chapternya puendeeek

panjangin lagi dunk and jangan upate lama2, penacaraaan XD

hehehhehehe, ganbatte ne!

and...

UPDATE KILAT XD

**Delta**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 2

ceritanya sudah menarik dan imajinasinya sudah bagus. tetapi tolong diperiksa lagi sebelum menyimpan cerita anda, sehingga tidak ada kesalahan dasar (walaupun kesalahan kecil masih lumrah).

**Deidei Rinnepero**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 2

Jiah! Jgn berenti tiba2 donk! Kn saia jdi cengo! *nimpukin Rachan*

maap gk ripiu dri chap 1! Kmaren thu mles ripiu.. *inosen, ditampol*

.yodah! Apdet kirin(?) yo!

Yooo, Ra-chan... Kirain bakal lebih lama lagi updatenya... *padahal sendirinya telat review*

Kurang pannjjaaaanngggg, ngak puas bacanya... *digetok*

Ukh, update slnjutnya jangan kelamaan donk, trus ceritanya di panjangin... Ya ya ya

Oh, sy doakan mudah2 komputernya ngak bermasalah lagi, biar cepat gitu updatenya..

Ganbatte...

**Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 2

iwaw, pendek banget ya chap ini.

Tapi tetep bagus kok! Soalna ada Itachinya! *taboked*

APDET KAK!

**Namikaze Ryuuka**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 1

Bijuu ada 10

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi, dan Juubi

Ichibi sampai Kyuubi itu pecahan dari Juubi

Sennin Rikudo yg mengalahkan Juubi dan menjadikan dirinya jinchuuriki Juubi

Sesaat sebelum kematiannya, Sennin Rikudo memecah chakra Juubi menjadi Bijuu2 yg ada sekarang. Tubuh kosong Juubi disimpan di bulan

Makanya Akatsuki mengumpulkan Bijuu, karena Madara ingin membangkitkan Bijuu dan menjadi jinchuuriki Juubi

Jika hal itu benar2 terjadi, dunia ninja Naruto dalam masalah besar, karena Sennin Rikudo sudah wafat.

Tapi jika Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto berhasil diambil, ada kemungkinan Naruto masih hidup, karena dia dari klan Uzumaki

Klan Uzumaki mempunyai teknik khusus yg membuat jinchuuriki Uzumaki tidak mati saat bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, seperti pada Kushina.

Yg jelas, ficmu bagus

**Namikaze Ryuuka**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 2

Ceritanya bagus

Tapi please updatenya jangan lama2

Kalo ngga panjangin ceritanya

**Licapsagi fujoshi**  
2010-08-17 . chapter 2

Alurnya bgus tp ditmbhin ya . . ?,jgn kpndekan gx enak crta.a klo kpndkn kyk gtu. . . .,n update cepat,keep going. . . .,n do better than this.

**Aoi suka langit**  
2010-07-16 . chapter 1

Hai... Hai... Hai...

Salam kenal... *bungkuk2* mohon kerja samanya... *pasang senyum*

Typo-nya masih ada...

Sekedar info, jumlah Bijuû ada 9, dan Ra-chan*boleh manggil gitu kan?* menulisnya 8...

Panggil sy 'Ao' saja

Itu aja dech...

Keep write...

Update ya...

**Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi**  
2010-07-16 . chapter 1

bagus! Banyak typonya sih... Tapi aku suka! Difave ea!

**Aozora Kuro**  
2010-07-15 . chapter 1

ITANARU iyeyyy.. *dibekeb*

akhirnya ada yg bikin ItaNaru lagi, ceritannya keren.

tapi ringksannya kok kayaknya terlalu banyak membeberkan isi cerita ya? *ditendang karena protes*

tpi ceritanya keren, ku fave ya

GANBATTE, UPDATE (klo bisa update kilat ya ? *dragon eyes no jutsu*)

**Kuroi5 **  
2010-07-15 . chapter 1

Ide cerita yang SANGAT menarik! Gak sabar tunggu kelanjutannya. Apdet kilat!


End file.
